Subscriptions
One popular and infamous feature in Spore is the ability to allow users to 'buddie' and subscribe to each other. Subscriptions allows the subscriber to download everything the subscribed creator shares onto the Sporepedia. It is also possible to create a "Sporecast", a specific collection for creations and themes, that others can subscribe to if they only wanted that specific theme or collection. It is apparent that EA/Maxis supports the idea of subscribers when some of the avaliable achievements are subscriber, feature and community related. Creator Subscriptions This list was originally created by MaxisCactus about 2 years ago for a Spore-Day treat. The list displayed the top 10 subscribed users in Spore. It was never updated, and eventually removed from the website. A newer version has been created by Rebecca1208 after a conversation that had taken place in Eurospore, and was posted on both Eurospore and the Sporum, "Most Subscribed" Over 9000 Subscribers *Fotosynthesis - 16,000 8,000+ Subscribers *Parkaboy *MaxisCactus 7,000+ Subscribers *DiabloDog *werderfan2012 6,000+ Subscribers *Svndl *G3NJI *Slartibartfast38 5,000+ Subscribers *Andeavor *Rebecca1208 *Himmelslaub 4,000+ Subscribers *Gryphon57 *shattari *Cecil_090 *mo289 *tacobob1 *Mouthwash *Aaarrrggg *Hydro_Glyph Category:Dirtymeat 3,000+ Subscribers *arastoph *Dirtymeat *Didzo *CopperLou *Glance *TnT-Productions *Doomnova *Ryuujin *Ceece *dananddna 2,000+ Subscribers *Serevanth *codyr2391 *masscolder *Sakiara *Creepers79 *StarUniter *techno605 *Nethellus *TALK2myHAND *Digi-P 1,500+ Subscribers *Flamestar *Hilight *Ezrie *Goatface *Dragonseye *Virakotxa *tuinahvuni *AhavoRaboTaco *Azulon *LucarioGuy *Ursidae *AapBurger *Mootacoo *Antarcticas *xervantez *TarsTarkas *SharnaSanveech *Rantalia *AnUBISELEAsS 1,000+ Subscribers *Eppendix *Unobtainium *Rennar *Thobewill *watchjust4fun *Remypas *Kaidian *MaudDibb *kyle_r93 *BellaBlim *world_piece *d-rob604 *Kemeiki *broutefoin *Psychichazard *Kevin92 *Molotovcoketail *snuitergup *Rezerected *Pat1196 *Vektrix *Confucius08 *foreverpiping *UltimateZob Some facts about Creator-Subscribers *The majority of Spore creators mainly create Creatures *Many of these creators may be forgotten, or quit months ago *Many of these creators have been around since the start of Spore *Most of them have all expansions *Subscriber count does NOT represent how unique/talented they are *Only one creator in all of Spore has over 9000 subscribers Sporecast Subscriptions It is unknown whether or not there was ever a list for the most subscribed sporecasts, but there were lists for creations that had been added to sporecasts the mosts. However, Kaidian had taken the time to create his own list of most-subscribed to sporecasts, as well as a list for all featured sporecasts. 30,000+ Subscriptions *'The PC Gamer Sporecast' - Pentadact 20,000+ Subscriptions *''There is none'' 10,000+ Subscriptions *'Cool Creatures' - Kaidian - 15,000 *'Cities and Colonies of Spore' - treverbyn - 14,000 *'Colorful Creatures' - Alexlabor - 10,000 9,000+ Subscriptions *'WW2' - MaxisWill 8,000+ Subscriptions *''There is none'' 7,000+ Subscriptions *'Super Adventures' - Glance *'Superior Spaceships' - Glance 6,000+ Subscriptions *'Original Creations' - Glance *'Star Wars' - Joghurt 5,000+ Subscriptions *'THE KNIT COLLECTION' - Cacti *'Coll Structures' - Kaidian 4,000+ Subscriptions *'Cool Sentient Creatures' - Kaidian *'Dreamscape' - tuinahvuni *'Hidden Gems' - DrGravitas *'werderfan's Skull Creatures'' - werderfan2012 *'Pokemon' - SkenZ *'Dragonworld' - Alesandria 3,000+ Subscriptions *'Darwin's Finches' - AaronMk *'Spore's Best Spaceships' - Platformist *'manicmoose shells' - manicmoose *'X The Prop Shop sporecast' - Slart1bartfast *'Cool caterpillars and slugs' - topdog974 *'Pokemon' - x--pigmalion--x *'Nethellus' Top Twelve Playlist' - Nethellus *'Polypods Galore!' - naiJenn *'Star Wars' - hargis 2,000+ Subscriptions *'Slime and Blobs' - mecforece1 *'A Spore Christmas Carol' - Orion1004 *'Cool Spacecrafts' - Kaidian *'Arachnid Buildings Sporecast.' - AapBurger *'Quality, Plausible Aliens' - eleazzaar *'Cheese Before Bedtime' - MaudDibb *'Halo' - Jakques *'Pokemon' - dommod *'pokemon' - TheScarletTwizby *'The Real World' - Alesandria *'real alien' - zackbumm *'Creature World' - Glance *'Tiny and Micro creatures…' - Verdia70 *'Rythmear's Top Twelve Playlist' - Rythmear *'Dawn of Hope' - Vektrix *'Star Wars' - BlackDragon1122 *'Adventures' - sahil67r *'Puzzles' - thiefers *'Plant Universe' - Penguin11